warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orokin Derelict/@comment-82.117.202.170-20190323082152/@comment-62.107.181.195-20190812090043
"Primed COntinuity > Overextended" Well first off I assume you meant Narrow Minded. Overextended is the one that gives range and takes strength, it's quite incomparable to Primed Continuity. I feel like this has already been pointed out right above you, but like most mods, they stack. Using both is incredibly powerful if you don't particularly care for range (for example a Nova that prioritizes Null Stars not flying off all the time over large area Molecular Prime death explosions - You're only gonna be running around 145% power strength for the max slow anyways unless doing content so easy that the explosions are oneshots causing chain boom). Or if you don't care for strength (like a Zephyr with good weapons that relies on his almost-invul from Turbulence and the crit amplification from tornadoes grown big with Airburst), you can take the discussed mod combo plus Overextended. Even with using an extra mod slot to fit both Constitution and Augur Message, you will not get the same amount of duration on top of Primed Continuity as with Narrow Minded. "Not if you prefer running a Slow-Nova" Can I ask how you get to the 45% power strength needed for max slow? Because the way I see it, either you umbral forma your Nova (which makes it harder to build Speedva, limiting your options), use Transient Fortitude, or waste a mod slot on Power Drift or Augur Secrets. Also.. How much duration are you actually running on your Nova? There two main aspects to consider, number of Null Stars (which you want as high as possible), and range of Molecular Prime (which you want big enough to cover a large room and everyone running through the doors, but not so big that you make enemies 3 rooms away come to you at a snail's pace). And how much range do you run? Are you okay with Null Stars flying off so fast that you have to kill a primed enemy every 2 seconds to keep up Stars with the Molecular Prime augment? For the sole benefit of having your mediocre blast damage hit more enemies? These are basically my arguments why Narrow Minded and Transient Fortitude are excellent mods for a Slowva, but the reason that argument is compelling for me is my personal answers to the questions I just posed you. For me the range reduction from Narrow Minded is a benefit for Slowva because Null Stars are more important than MP explosions, and adjusting the coverage of Molecular Prime down a bit is situationally useful and allows me to get max slow with no umbral forma. I don't mind having fewer Null Stars when I can slow enemies that much, and have so much room for defensive mods. That's why I phrased it like that, because if you have different answers based on playstyle, you might have a different conclusion. And that last line is why people need to seriously shut up about corrupted mods being bad.